


Quick chat

by Shipper_OnTheWay



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Kaomoji, Love, Phone Text, flinx - Freeform, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_OnTheWay/pseuds/Shipper_OnTheWay
Summary: Wally decide to chat Jinx in the morning!
Relationships: Jinx/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Quick chat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own teen titans or anything.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Bad_Luck = Jinx  
FastestBoyAlive = Wally

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

FastestBoyAlive: ヽ( ´O｀)ゞmornin’~

FastestBoyAlive: How did you sleep last night, love? （´・｀ ）♡

FastestBoyAlive: What do you want for breakfast?

Bad_Luck: ...

Bad_Luck: Really?

Bad_Luck: It's freaking four in the morning! 

FastestBoyAlive: Come on Jinxy~ (´｡• ω •｡`)

Bad_Luck: Yeah, I'm going back to sleep.

Bad_Luck: And don't call me Jinxy!

FastestBoyAlive: I will pick you up at 5.30.

Bad_Luck: I will continue my sleep even though you came!

FastestBoyAlive: Come on ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

Bad_Luck: NO! Now let me continue my sweet dream!

FastestBoyAlive: See you later ( ˘ ³˘)♥

FastestBoyAlive: Jinxy, don't forget to wear a scarf, we are going to have breakfast in France.

FastestBoyAlive: We will get your favorite (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

Bad_Luck: Fuck you Flash!

FastestBoyAlive: I don't know you're into that kind of stuff (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Bad_Luck: ...

Bad_Luck: It's better worth it Flash.

FastestBoyAlive: The fuck one? Well Of course.

Bad_Luck: I wasn't talking about that! stupid!

FastestBoyAlive: Wish I could see your face now Jinxy ~(>_<~)

Bad_Luck: Go die.

FastestBoyAlive: You will be lonely.

Bad_Luck: Maybe I will more be happy.

FastestBoyAlive: We Both know that is soo not true (´,,•ω•,,)♡

Bad_Luck: ...

FastestBoyAlive: I know, my charm and handsomeness are unbeatable.

Bad_Luck: Just make sure that you didn't wake the others.

FastestBoyAlive: Then you agree to go out on a date with me?

Bad_Luck: it's not a date!

FastestBoyAlive: Whatever you want it Jinxy (￣ω￣)

Bad_Luck: ...

Bad_Luck: You better brought another scarf.

FastesBoyAlive: You want the unicorn one or the kid flash one? (*´︶｀*)

Bad_Luck: Other?

FastestBoyAlive: No other just that.

Bad_Luck: Somehow you really do it on purpose...

Bad_Luck: The unicorn one...

FastestBoyAlive: You sure don't want the Kid Flash one?

Bad_Luck: I will never ever wear that!

FastestBoyAlive: Okay, The unicorn one is cute so that will fits you perfectly.

Bad_Luck: Go Die!

FastestBoyAlive: See you later darling ( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°⑅

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
